conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Worker's Commonwealth of Britannia
|largest_city = |official_languages = English |regional_languages = Scots, Ulster-Scots, Welsh, Cornish, Irish, Scottish Gaelic |demonym = British, Briton|ethnic_groups = 87.1% White 7.0% Asian 3.0% Black 2.0% Mixed 0.9% Other |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Maxwell Terrace (S) |leader_title2 = General Secretary |leader_name2 = Arnold Harriman (L) |leader_title3 = Chancellor |leader_name3 = Tomas Williams (S) |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = National Council |lower_house = House of Representatives |established_event1 = Beginning of the Worker's Revolution and the British Civil War |established_event2 = Establishment of the Worker's Commonwealth |established_event3 = Democratic Reforms |established_date1 = 1919 |established_date2 = March 24, 1921 |established_date3 = June 30, 1994 |area_km2 = 203238 |population_estimate = 53,000,000 |population_census = 54,356,177 |population_density_km2 = 267 |GDP_PPP = $2 trillion |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $36,794 |currency = Pound Sterling |currency_code = GBP |time_zone = GMT |utc_offset = +0 |utc_offset_DST = +1 |date_format = dd/mm/yy |drives_on = Left |cctld = .co.gb|image_map = Location_of_the_Worker's_Commonwealth.png |government_type = Federal semi-presidential parliamentary socialist republic}} The Workers Commonwealth of Great Britain, commonly referred to as the Worker's Commonwealth or simply Great Britain, is a located on the island of within the . Founded after and the subsequent British Civil War, resulting the overthrow of the . During the civil war, King fled to Canada and assumed control of the from North America. After the civil war, socialist leader Alastair Chandler was instated as the first General Secretary of the Communist Party of Great Britain and was allocated to serve for as long as he pleased. This was met by opposition by many moderate socialists and moderate communists, resulting in the Decade Purge with the eradication of many undesired factions. In 1926, the Chandler finalized the Anglo-Soviet Alliance between the Worker's Commonwealth and the , initially against the capitalist powers of , Canada, and the ; however this alliance would be used later on in against . With the rise of in Europe, the British soon became wary of and and began to reopen themselves up to the French and Americans. The French Third Republic recognized the Worker's Commonwealth as a legitimate state in 1936 while the Americans recognized it in 1938. Once was launched by Germany in 1941, the British immediately honoured it's alliance with the Soviet Union and declared war on the Nazis. It wasn't long until the British were able to move onto mainland Europe after many British military leaders agreed to cooperate with the Americans in the and . By 1945, the allies successfully defeated Germany, Italy, and the ; leading up to the . The Worker's Commonwealth was initially closely aligned with the Soviet Union up until the death of Alastair Chandler in 1951. Once Chandler died, the next General Secretary (Lewis Crawford) slightly liberalized Great Britain, however it was still fairly autocratic compared to the U.S. or France. With Crawford's reforms, the tenure of the General Secretary was reduced to 5 years per officeholder and the office of Chancellor of the Worker's Commonwealth was created to delegate slightly more power away from the General Secretary; albeit the Chancellor had very little power. Between the 50s and 60s, the Worker's Commonwealth began to drift away from the Soviet-styled practices and joined Yugoslavia and in being unaligned socialist states, ending the Anglo-Soviet Alliance. Great Britain still leaned towards to the Soviets, however the two did not share their after the late 60s. Once the Cold War ended with Soviet President signing the , the Worker's Commonwealth faced a severe problem with riots and protests against the authoritarian government. It was fairly apparent that the Chancellor had very little power under the leadership of General Secretary Joseph Cross, who was a staunch supporter of hardline communism. The Communist Party ultimately decided to remove Cross from office in 1994 after the effects of the June Protests and instate Phillip Hackett as the General Secretary. Hackett immediately reassigned his title from General Secretary to President of the Worker's Commonwealth and, as the head of the Communist Party, successfully removed the party from the government and subsequently dissolved it. Hackett established the Liberal Party of the Worker's Commonwealth and appointed William Groves as the General Secretary of the Worker's Commonwealth. Under President Hackett's leadership, several new parties emerged in Great Britain (Liberal, Democratic Workers', and Conservative), as well as liberalizing the economy and making it a mixed economy. By the late 90s, the Worker's Commonwealth was economically and politically stable with the rest of the world. History Rise of Socialism (1884-1951)]] During and after , many lower class labourers were subject to poor treatment by their employers and government. The frustration with the and the government was met with unionizing and ultimately forming militias by 1917. Alastair Chandler, founder of the Communist Party of the United Kingdom, encouraged the militias in secret and plotted to overthrow the reign of by the use of the militias. Once the war was over, many war veterans were left without jobs and homes. Chandler accused the royal government of refusing to provide them with either of them, causing more popular support for his party and growing dissent of the British government. (more to come) On April 19, 1919, a group of 500 communist militants attempted to seize and execute George V and the royal family. Their attacks went on for the entire day, however the royal family survived and 450 of the militants were killed by the . Chandler announced that these attacks represent the "end of an imperialist Britain and the beginning of a brighter future." Civil War and Decade Purge Main Article: British Civil War and Decade Purge Over 25,000 communist militia brigades sprung into action within the months of April and May in a quarrel to overthrow the royal government. George V ordered the mobilization of the Royal Army and to fortify the city of against the communist forces. However after coming out of a massive war against the and , the Royal Army was not in very good shape to take on thousands of communist and socialist militants. The industrial city of was taken by the communists by the end of 1919; leading to the British being forced to rely on allied and colonial industrial support. The British industrial situation did not improve once Irish nationalists rose up in Chandler soon realized that many former political leaders in Great Britain would not stand for the new Worker's Commonwealth and his policies. He established the British Special Police (BSP) to root out all opposition to the Communist Party. . ]] , who managed to survive the initial civil war, began to organize an underground organization to overthrow the Worker's Commonwealth and instate a democratic government. Churchill attracted many supporters, including , , and . Chandler and the BSP were able to infiltrate the Free British Movement and track down the associates. Most of all 10,000 associates were killed by the Special Police between 1924 and 1927. On top of that, those who spoke out again Chandler and his policies were arrested and sent into labor camps or executed without trial. An estimated 1,250,000 were killed during the Decade Purge. The exact number or the practices conducted by Alastair Chandler were never known. Interwar to World War II After recovering from the civil war, the Worker's Commonwealth was virtually isolated from the rest of the world. The Kingdom of Canada, established after George V and the rest of the royal family fled the British Isles, controlled most of the minus and blocked the commonwealth from attaining any power in Europe. and the decided to refuse recognition of the Worker's Commonwealth and stated that the United Kingdom was the rightful owner of the British Isles. Alongside the Soviet Union, the communist powers were completely blocked out of world affairs. Chandler decided it would be in Great Britain's best interest to build up the Worker's Commonwealth Armed Forces in case of a war with the capitalist powers. The British government decided to also extend support to the and formed the Anglo-Soviet Alliance for their protection. In 1933, U.S. President decided to recognize the Worker's Commonwealth, along with the Soviet Union, as a legitimate state. President followed FDR reluctantly as they wished to seek limited trade with Great Britain. With tensions rising in Europe with transforming the into an authoritarian state, the capitalist powers looked for allies with worry of a Nazi-dominated Europe. During the , the Worker's Commonwealth sided with the Soviet Union in the conflict; however did not partake in the war. It was not until 1941 when Adolf Hitler launched against the Soviet Union; bringing the British into the war. The Worker's Commonwealth agreed to cooperate with and American commanders and armies in the . The British also participated in the landings on Normandy in France. Cold War After achieving a victory over the Axis Powers in 1945, the Worker's Commonwealth soon re-struck tensions with the capitalist powers of the west. Great Britain was excluded by the French-led and the American-led (NATO). The British remained a sole ally of the Soviet Union, however many civilians and members of government began to grow a distaste for the policies of Chandler and Stalin. However, as usual, Chandler used the BSP to root out all opposition. Alastair Chandler, after ruling for nearly 30 years with an iron fist, died of a heart attack in the Commonwealth House in London. His nominated successor, Lewis Crawford, assumed the title as General Secretary and commenced his service. Crawford secretly planned on slightly liberalizing the British government and making the General Secretary serve only 10 years; compared to Chandler's life term. Government The Worker's Commonwealth is run through the offices of the President, the General Secretary, and the Chancellor. The President serves mostly a ceremonial role as the and does not perform many political actions. Most political powers are vested in the General Secretary and the Chancellor. The General Secretary serves as the and oversees signing laws into effect alongside the President, as well as serve as the most powerful figure in British politics. The Chancellor is integrated as part of Parliament and serves as Parliament's head. Political division Transportation The Worker's Commonwealth has a series of complex of road and rail systems across Great Britain owned and operated by the government. Category:Worker's Commonwealth